


Old Friend: Book Eight

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [53]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Chicago Fire, Disney - All Media Types, Fate/Grand Order, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, do they have a gambling problem, instagram model marcio patriota, instagram model marcos patriota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Patriota twins and Co confront their friend's gambling addiction. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Eight  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/CF/FE has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) CF/FE(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Patriota twins and Co confront their friend's gambling addiction.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Artoria "Saber" Pendragon and Maddie Turner...Ciarra Carter  
> Kristen Turner...Anna Marie Dobbins  
> The Patriota Twins and Anthony Trainer...Themselves  
> Kevin Atwater...Laroyce Hawkins

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. When I was eighteen two sisters that I had been friends with forever invited me to the Casino. The older was Maddie and Kristen the younger sister. When we arrived at the Casino I stuck the penny slot machines. Despite Maddie trying to convince me to play the higher machines.

Kristen stopped playing the higher machines after losing fifty bucks and got her sister to back off me. After that first time at the Casino Maddie started going every night over the span of several nights.

Without me or Kristen who declined the invites until they stopped coming. One Saturday I was at a sleepover with Anthony and the identical twin brothers Marcos and Marcio trying not to fall asleep. The sleeping Marcio's arm was around my shoulder. Marcos and I were the only ones still sleep.

"I thought you would blow us off again for Maddie or Kristen." Marcos said.

"I haven't talked to either of them lately. The only thing Maddie wants to do is hit the Casinos." I said.

I worked as a Clerk at Hollywood Video. One afternoon Kristen showed up as a customer and we got a chance to catch up.

I learned that Maddie had started going to the Casino with a group of people who had gambling addictions. Kevin Maddie's husband had recently divorced her. Every night Maddie and her new "friends" ordered pizza and liquor and she was starting to gain an unhealthy amount of weight. My supervisor Saber ended our conversation by telling me to "get back to work before she fires my ass."

When my shift was over I said goodbye to Matt my fellow Clerk who was closing.

"Matt Good luck." I said.

Later I arrived at Kristen's right in the middle of a heated argument between Maddie and the rest of the family. Kristen and their parents were "fed up" with Maddie's behavior and wanted her to save her money and eat healthier. Defensive, Maddie claimed that the family made her feel like "shit" about herself.

She left either unintentionally or purposely not acknowledging me. Kristen informed that her sister would likely stay with friends for a few days until she cooled off. I comforted her and made an excuse to leave the minute it could be done without being rude. Maddie's life was going downhill. I was worried and knew that Kristen was too. But there was a big possibility of Maddie "running off" for good.

I was at the Twin's trying to think of a way to help Maddie that evening.

"I don't want to push Maddie away." I admitted.

"Jari There's going to come a time when Maddie asks you for help. You have to be here." Marcio said.

Maddie's gambling addiction came to head weeks later. She asked just about everyone she knew for "money." I refused not wanting to be an enabler. Kristen accepted on the condition Maddie attended a support group for Gambling Addiction. I caught up with Kristen weeks later who said Maddie was doing better but her sister was taking things "one day at a time." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
